


Solamente amigos (pero ojalá fuera algo más)

by newyorkblues



Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is starting to fall in love with Bokuto, Angst, Angst and Porn, Atsumu is engaged to Sakusa, Best Friends, Bokuto is in love with Atsumu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Unrequited Love, background sakuatsu, not very nsfw, oh well, poetic sex (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Akaashi sabe que todo es solo una cruel fantasía del destino; pero prefiere vivir una mentira antes que afrontar su cruda realidad.Día 3 — Mañanas perezosas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028197
Kudos: 32
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Solamente amigos (pero ojalá fuera algo más)

**Día 3:** Mañanas perezosas

Cuando Akaashi Keiji despertó la mañana siguiente, el fuerte brazo de Bokuto Koutarou se encontraba enroscado a través de su cintura.

La cabeza le palpitaba como si fuera un segundo corazón. Recordaba algunos fogonazos de la noche anterior, pero no demasiado —sin embargo, el dolor en la cadera y el ardor en las zonas más bajas del cuerpo le confirmaban que sus pocos recuerdos no estaban del todo errados.

La noche anterior habían tenido sexo con Bokuto como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sí, no es que aquello fuera alguna novedad. Llevaban meses en ese extraño limbo de amigos solitarios con derechos; ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento fue que todo se alocó entre los dos, pero lo importante era que allí estaban los dos.

Se dio la vuelta para poder observar a Bokuto con más detenimiento. Sus largas pestañas oscuras contrastaban con los mechones grises en su cabello —los cuales comenzaba a teñir cada vez más con el paso de los años. No tenía muchas dudas de que pronto abandonaría su cabello bicolor.

Akaashi acarició su rostro dormido con los nudillos. Bokuto dormitaba con cuidado como si fuera un bebé —el pelo se le arremolinaba a un solo costado de la cabeza, y de su boca entreabierta salía un suave silbido que podría confundir con un ronquido muy suave.

La enorme mano de Bokuto todavía yacía en la curva de su cadera. Akaashi se mordisqueó el labio inferior, porque aquel roce de sus yemas con la piel todavía caliente le hacía revivir los chispazos de la noche anterior que no era capaz de recordar del todo.

¿Para qué iba a negarlo a esas alturas? Akaashi deseaba poder revivir un poco más de esa intensidad estando completamente sobrio. ¿Estaba mal que deseara poder disfrutar de todo ello estando en todos sus cabales? ¿O soñar con ser capaz de recordar cada minuto a su lado sin que su cerebro se sintiera como si fuera metido en una licuadora?

Giró a medias para quedar boca arriba en la cama, la mano de Bokuto ahora sobre su estómago desnudo. Su borrosa visión se enfocó en la oscuridad del cuarto —pese a que debía ser ya media mañana del domingo, no se filtraba más que una mínima luz entre las persianas de la habitación.

Recordaba que bebieron unas extrañas mezclas de licores que Bokuto compró de camino al apartamento de Akaashi, quien no tenía mucha comida para ofrecerle como cena y acabaron compartiendo unas viejas hamburguesas vegetarianas que encontró en el fondo de su congelador.

El estómago casi vacío hizo estragos en conjunto con los licores mezclados con burbujeante bebida energética llena de azúcar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos salieron al balcón del octavo piso en que vivía para cantar canciones de ABBA a los gritos sin importarles una mierda el resto de vecinos o que fuera ya casi medianoche. 

Bailaron hasta que los músculos de Akaashi pidieron clemencia, y hasta que sus mejillas dolieron de tanto que reía a carcajadas de las payadas de un Bokuto todo borracho. Fue aquella risotada la que consiguió que el otro, ahora en el suelo tras haberse resbalado, tirara de su muñeca para que ambos se revolcaran sobre las frías baldosas con manos cálidas que tironeaban de la tela que cubría sus pieles y les permitían respirar por un efímero instante.

Akaashi reía ante la torpeza de Bokuto que no lograba descifrar como desabotonar una camisa, y casi arrancó uno de los botones del cuello si no fuera porque Akaashi tomó las riendas de aquello. Quitar la vieja musculosa de Bokuto fue tan sencillo como cerrar los ojos en la cama tras un agotador día de trabajo.

—Bokuto-san, tendrás que aprender a quitar mejor mis camisas —reclamó Akaashi entre risitas ebrias—. No puede ser que siempre s-sea lo mismo contigo…

—¡Akaashi, es m-muy difícil! —hipó Bokuto entre lloriqueos—. Podrías no llevar ninguna camisa. ¡Sería así más fácil para mí!

No le dejó seguir ya que Akaashi se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo. Con toda la voracidad que acumulaba en el cuerpo tras tantos días sin tocarlos —tras días de sobriedad en la que ambos se ocultaban bajo una falsa bandera de amistad, pero que la utilizaban para trapear el piso con ella cada vez que podían encontrarse a solas en los confines de su apartamento.

Entre torpes pasos fueron hasta el cuarto. Bokuto pisó a un descalzo Akaashi sin querer, pero el alcohol tenía sus sentidos tan inhibidos que solo pudo seguir riéndose cuando el otro comenzó con sus preocupaciones por haberle lastimado.

—¡Deja que te beso los pies! —exclamó Bokuto, lloroso, ayudándolo a recostarse sobre la cama perfectamente ordenada—. ¡Akaashi, p-perdóname…!

—Nada de besar pies —Akaashi frunció las cejas. Bordeó el cuello de Bokuto con los brazos y le atrajo contra su pecho—. No en esta casa.

Lo que siguió de todo eso era casi una nube difuminada en su cabeza, cargada de sabor a licor frutal, azúcar y mucho calor. Akaashi apretó las uñas sobre la amplitud de su espalda como si trazara un mapa; cada vez que Bokuto bajaba por su cuerpo con la boca hasta que llegaba a su centro, y dibujaba con fuerzas los picos de placer que sentía con esos labios alrededor de su miembro.

Era curioso cómo _no_ podía recordar cada segundo de la noche anterior, pero sí podía rememorar las sensaciones y tratar de reconstruir los momentos junto a Bokuto solo con eso. No tenían mucho sexo estando sobrios; no estaba seguro de que hubieran sido capaces de soportar mirarse a los ojos sabiendo que aquello no era más que un encontronazo de dos locos tan solitarios que buscaban consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Bokuto-san, por favor ya hazlo —suplicaba Akaashi mientras Bokuto lamía con más fuerza y se aferraba a su cintura con tal resistencia que sabía su marca quedaría tatuada en su piel por un tiempo—. Si sigues con estos, entonces m-me voy a correr antes de tiempo…

Bokuto levantó la mirada con sus enormes irises amarillentos. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó a lo largo y ancho de su rostro, pero se alejó del miembro de Akaashi; eso no le impidió dejar un rastro de besos en la cara interna de sus muslos, solo para que Akaashi continuara suspirando con anhelo mientras le hacía esperar para el momento final.

Para su suerte, Bokuto siempre cargaba condones. No es como si Akaashi no fuera precavido, pero el trabajo le hacía tener la cabeza en las nubes algunas veces.

Y, si su cabeza normalmente se encontraba en las nubes, cuando Bokuto le besaba y acariciaba en cada solitaria parte de su cuerpo se sentía como si volara hasta la galaxia más lejana.

Al final, Bokuto terminaba accediendo sus súplicas. Preparaba el cuerpo de Akaashi, preparaba el suyo, y tenía sexo con él de una manera tan suave que casi podría haber dicho que le hacía el amor. Si tan solo hubiera algún _amor_ romántico de por medio… lo cual Akaashi estaba seguro que no existía en absoluto.

Akaashi tenía fuertes sospechas de que Bokuto podría amar a alguien más, pero ni siquiera él mismo lo tendría asumido. Podía verlo en sus ojos cuando follaban, y podía sentirlo cuando le escuchaba hacer melancólicas preguntas sobre amar a la persona incorrecta cuando solo eran dos amigos almorzando en Onigiri Miya.

Aunque se le rompiera el corazón al pensarlo, Akaashi estaba casi seguro que Bokuto podría tener alguna clase de sentimientos por Miya Atsumu, su compañero de equipo.

Y el que estaba comprometido con Sakusa Kiyoomi, ni más ni menos.

No estaba seguro. Tal vez solo estaba equivocado y eran sospechas estúpidas de un muchacho que poco a poco se enamoraba de su mejor amigo con el que tenía sexo cuando estaban borrachos. No quería pensar mucho en eso.

Por ello bebían, y bebían tanto hasta perder la consciencia. Hasta que sus cerebros fueran capaces de aferrarse a la única otra cosa con vida en la sala, y se enroscaran entre los brazos del otro para combatir la frialdad.

Pero cuando Akaashi levantaba primero al otro día —y _siempre_ lo hacía primero—, se quedaba un momento observando a Bokuto dormir. Le acariciaba en el rostro, y sonreía con la ligera tristeza de alguien que sabe que aquello le destruye y reconstruye tanto al mismo tiempo que no es capaz de detenerse.

Al final, Bokuto no tarda mucho tiempo en abrir los ojos. Siempre es lo mismo. Akaashi se conoce esa rutina de memoria. Euforia, besos, caricias, cansancio en la mañana siguiente mientras yacen en brazos del otro.

Aquellas mañanas podrían ser distintas si la situación pudiera estar a su favor. Podrían yacer abrazados como dos osos perezosos en medio de la hibernación, compartiendo calor hasta que el mundo real les obligue a abandonar el refugio del otro con un montón de responsabilidades adultas rebalsando de sus jóvenes manos —pero sabiendo que, no importa cuántas veces debieran separarse cada mañana, a la noche consecuente podrán revivir su ritual compartido.

Podrían volver _siempre_ a los brazos del otro.

Solo era una fantasía, por supuesto. La clase de fantasía que pasa como un fogonazo delante de los adormilados ojos de Akaashi en lo que Bokuto tarda en bostezar y desperezar sus endurecidos huesos; hasta que observa confuso y con detenimiento, y recuerda que está abrazando a su mejor amigo después de haber tenido sexo con él.

Un mejor amigo que solo es eso: un _amigo_. Uno con el que puede hacerlo todo sin que las cosas se pusieran incómodas o se arruinaran sin sentimientos. Porque eso era lo que Akaashi se esforzaba día y noche en ser para él.

Ser su amigo y su amante secreto le hacía sentir mucho más pleno que ser absolutamente nada. ¿Quién le había mandado a ser un loco desesperado que se enamora de la primera persona que le tocaba como lo hacía Bokuto?

Ninguno de los dos tuvo preocupaciones cuando accedieron a llevar ese tipo de vida. Eran _claramente_ amigos, y no existía la posibilidad de cagarla con ridículos sentimientos mundanos sobre amor verdadero.

—Buenos días, Bokuto-san —Akaashi se obliga a decir con la misma parsimonia de siempre—. ¿Quisieras que prepare un café?

— _Ugh_ —Es todo lo que suele gruñir Bokuto apretándose las cuencas de los ojos—. Creo que quiero vomitar las hamburguesas de anoche…

—Tengo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, si lo deseas —suspira Akaashi y se obliga a abandonar el lecho para ponerse de pie—. Siempre bebes el doble que yo, Bokuto-san. Un día de estos te va a dar un coma alcohólico.

—¡Akaashi, no seas malo! —Bokuto agarra una almohada y trata de darle un suave golpe antes de que Akaashi escape con una risita contenida—. Pero siempre eres un ángel. ¡Por favor, dame esa pastilla antes de que muera…!

—Claro —responde Akaashi, y se escabulle hasta el marco de la puerta que nunca se molestaron en cerrar. Ve la peluda cola de su gata blanca, _Nanami_ , correteando por los rincones del apartamento como si fuera un fantasma—. Te esperaré en la cocina. Prepararé un té digestivo.

Bokuto vuelve a gruñir y se cubre con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Akaashi da un suspiro, observando su silueta debajo de las sábanas una última vez antes de desaparecer. Rememorando la forma en que sus propias manos marcaban territorio por todo su cuerpo como si le perteneciera.

_Ja_ , se burlaba de sí mismo para sus adentros. ¡Como si alguna vez tuviera posibilidad de que le perteneciera…!

Akaashi sabía que todo eso no era más que un mero espejismo, hasta que Bokuto pisara de regreso la realidad y recordara su vida afuera de esas cuatro paredes en las que ambos huían del plano terrenal.

Entre esas cuatro paredes que servían como un vórtice espacio-temporal donde todo lo demás se detenía; y no existían amores no correspondidos, estrés laboral, corazones rotos.

Un lugar en donde solo podían existir Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji…

Y uno que, por supuesto, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser del todo real.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por el mini angst gratuito. Ahhhhh el BokuAtsu me puede un poquito, necesitaba hacer una referencia.


End file.
